La courbe de ton arabesque
by Jane Malefoy
Summary: Comme la troisième Parques, Draco Malefoy était devenu celui qui ôtait la vie. Embourbé dans les affres d'une guerre ou il ne sent plus concerné depuis longtemps, l'héritier Malefoy parviendra-t-il à s'affranchir et a vivre sa vie, mener son combat ? Et s'il suffisait qu'Hermione Granger entre dans l'équation ?
**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages et lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling

 **Mot de l'auteur** : Voici le prologue d'une fanfiction que j'ai commencé en 2012 sous le nom d'Arabesque et que j'ai pas fini. Elle est remasterisée bien sur mais soyez indulgents, j'avais 15 ans ;)

 **Prologue**

Pendant longtemps, Draco Malefoy pensait qu'Harry Potter vaincrait le Lord Noir et c'est pour ça qu'il lui vouait une jalousie sans fin, lui qui n'avait jamais combattu ses démons. Mais le jour où Ronald Weasley était mort de la baguette de sa chère tante, Draco Malefoy su que c'en était fini du Trio d'or et par la même occasion de Saint-Potter. Depuis ce jour ou l'Éu avait disparu, un an plus tôt, Lord Voldemort était devenu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Le monde sorcier était a ses pieds, formant alliance avec tour à tour l'Allemagne, la Grèce ou encore le Japon et le monde moldu serait bientôt asservi à son tour. Draco Malefoy avait lu dans la gazette que Ginny Weasley, la si parfaite traître a son sang était détenue au Centre de Transition depuis 3 mois et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'acheteur.

Le Centre de Transition était une idée de son cher Père et malgré toutes ces convictions - bien fragile ces derniers temps -, ça le rebutait.

Ce Centre "accueillait" les jeunes nés-moldus et les aidaient a se réinsérer dans la société sorcière en tant que servants ou esclaves sexuels.

Le but sur le long terme était d'éteindre la "race" des nés-moldus et des sangs-mêlés.

En quelque sorte, on était revenus au temps des métis australiens persécutés par les autorités britanniques. Oui, les British avait apparement un problème avec la persécution raciale.

Draco était dans le petit salon du manoir familial et jeta l'article droit dans la cheminée. D'après le seigneur des ténèbres, il fallait qu'il aille en acheter une pour montrer l'exemple.

Arrivé au centre de transition, Draco fut reçu par la directrice elle-même vu qu'il était un client prioritaire.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, bienvenue parmi nous, lui dit-t'elle en s'inclinant.

Draco ne répondit et garda le vissage impassible que le monde lui connaissait si bien. Il la suivit dans les couloirs qui lui paraissait aussi infinis les uns que les autres, sans écouter un mot de son baragouinage incessant. Elle avait une voix haut perchée si désagréable qu'il en avait la migraine. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant les enclos des jeunes filles, il garda la tête haute malgré le dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers son propre géniteur a ce moment-la.

Il observait les jeunes filles qui se tenaient droites. Certaines le défiait de les acheter tandis que d'autres le suppliaient littéralement du regard.

Arrivé a la cage numéro 33, il aperçut un forme recroquevillé sur elle-même et s'arrêta afin de l'observer.

\- Endoloris ! Relève toi Sang-de-bourbe ! Lui cria la directrice.

La forme se plia encore plus sur elle-même. Mais elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour lever la tête, pourtant la directrice enchaina :

\- Endoloris ! Relève toi détenue Granger ! Tout de suite, lui asséna-t'elle.

Drago resta choqué quelques instants avant d'arrêter d'un bras la directrice dont les sorts fusaient encore sous les regards effrayés des autres filles.

\- Comment l'avez vous appelez ? demanda Draco

\- Granger, monsieur.

\- Je la veux, trancha Draco.

\- Mais je ne peux vous la vendre dans cet état, elle pèse moins de 40 kilos, elle est remplie de cicatrices, elle a moitié perdu l'esprit et surtout elle est muette. Donc non, je... je ne peux pas vous la v... vendre.

\- Je la veux, répéta-t'il durement.

La directrice effrayée devant ses yeux gris acier qui la toisait durement partie sans ajouter un mot.

Draco fixa alors Hermione de toute sa grandeur.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne peux plus parler, quel soulagement. Tu ne pourra plus nous bassiner avec tes connaissances de Miss-je-sais-tout. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, ajouta-t'il en la forçant a se relever d'un coup de baguette, ce sont ceux qui ont le moins de connaissances qui étalent le plus leur science, termina-t'il en abaissant sa baguette, ce qui fit qu'Hermione s'étala sur le sol dans un bruit sec.

Draco s'accroupi pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux ne reflétait plus rien et Draco eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ces yeux sans âme, elle qui était si combattive et impétueuse autrefois. Il s'apprêtait a rejoindre la directrice pour signer les papiers quand il entendu un souffle rauque et un message percuta son esprit de plein fouet :

« - Je t'en supplie, par Merlin, aide-moi. »

Il posa les yeux sur la chose devant lui qui avait perdue tout ce qui l'aurait qualifié d'humain et Draco Malefoy fut pris d'une horrible sensation qui le terrassa, et le souffle coupé, il baissa les yeux vers grandes prunelles noisettes qui le suppliait.

\- D'accord, murmura-t'il, encore abasourdi devant une telle puissance magique. Puis il tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière mais arrivé a l'angle du mur, il s'y plaqua et repris son souffle.

Venait-t'il, lui, le grand et glacial Draco Malefoy, de ressentir quelque chose ?

Qui plus est de la peine ? Qui plus est envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ?

Qui plus est envers une insupportable sang-de-bourbe ? Et surtout envers Hermione Granger ? Apparemment oui.


End file.
